Flame and Rubber meet Flame and Fullmetal
by Summer-Of-Shadows
Summary: Luffy gets pulled into the world of alchemists after everything goes sour in his world. Someone gets revived. People who are supposed to be dead are apparently still alive because anime logic where very rarely does a person stay dead oh and truth being a total jerk. Also Truth gets his butt handed to him. (Rated T for language) I do not own cover image.
1. Gate

**Authors Note: Hello to anyone who reads this this is my first story so plz dont flame. While flames are not tolerated positive and helpful criticism will be welcomed. I stink at story construction. I know I probably have run on sentences and improper punctuation usage. But anywho this is my first story and I hope to make it a very long one. I will not update one certain days so this story may go unupdated for anywhere from a few days to a few months at a time. But I will update when I can.**

 **Ace: Come on get along with the story I want to see my little pain in the ass brother again!**

 **Me: Aggh. Yes sir.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece that right belong to the amazing yet evil Eiichiro Oda. I'm still mad at him for killing Ace even thought that was four years ago. You meanie.**

 **Ace: *twitches slowly turning into fire* Get. On. With. The. Story. NOW!**

 **ME: EEP! go read before Ace kills me.**

* * *

It had all happened so quickly. All of the pirate crews Luffy had befriended had been turned to dust by Marshal D. Teach. Even the revolutionary army thought to be undefeatable had succumbed to the same fate as the pirates. For Luffy as his crew turned to dust one by one it was like Sabaody Archipelago all over again but this time it was for real they were not being scattered across the globe just to meet up again two years later. No. One by one they disappeared with a silent scream. Luffy broke down he was the only one left and to make matters worse all this had taken place where he, only three years ago lost someone really important to him. The whole battle had once again taken place in Marine Ford. Teach had even killed his own crew. Now just Teach and Luffy remained. Teach jumped forward his hand extending outwards ready to deal the killing blow to Luffy when all of a sudden there was a flash and Luffy stared around him there was a huge door everything else was white. He paused and looked around.

"Oi. Anyone there?" he questioned the white void and the giant gate. "Hmm, I must be dead. Wow I honestly thought death would be more umm..." he muses to himself trying to think of the right word. "Ahh. Exciting!" Luffy exclaimed to the door. "But why is their a door?" he once again was talking to himself. He walked over to it and being the idiot that he is he forced it open. He immediately regretted it because when he opened it black hands wrapped around him. It felt like his body was being torn apart he was pulled into the gate kicking and screaming the entire time.

* * *

It could have been minutes or it could have been centuries Luffy didn't care it hurt to much. That was the only thought running through his head it hurt and it hurt like hell! A voice penetrated his thoughts. In front of him stood a white shadowy thing that looked like him. He looked at it his eyes narrowed.

"Oi! What the heck are you?" he asked pushing the thankfully retreating pain aside. The white being chuckled. It put luffy on edge.

"Who am I? One name you might have for me is The World, or you might call me The Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am all and I am one, so of course this also means that I am you." **_(this is taken directly from the anime I do not won it it is just here because it suits the story)_**. The being chuckles again. "Now for your payment you wished for knowledge on how to save your friends and how to bring you older brother back" The being barley holding in its snickers. _(No not the candy you people odd imagination!)_ " Wanting you brother back you are so much like some one else I have met. We your first payment for your knowledge is you will not return to your world but a world different from your own." the being finally stops laughing. " And for your brother i've decided t be merciful your only need to give up a small payment. For that you will find out in just a few minutes. The being let out a loud blood chilling laugh. Luffy's eyes widen as he is enveloped by a bright flash of white.

* * *

When Luffy opens his eyes again everything is dark but that is normal when someone first wakes up. He only starts to panic when a few minutes later everything is still dark. He stumbles backwards only to slip in some sort of weird warm liquid. The liquids metallic scent reaches his nose. His eyes practically bug out of his head. Blood. He slipped in someones puddle of blood! He screams. Something behind him shifts. He whirls around trying find out what is there. He can only see a lump with his observation haki but his true vision is still a black void. A familiar voice calls his name. His jaw falls.

"Luffy what happened! Why am I not on the stockade anymore! Where are we!" the voice rises with panic. Luffy can only stare ahead unseeing. His breath catches in his throat but his still manages to croak out one word.

"Ace?"


	2. Blindness not a problem

**Authors Note: Hello there again. Im not sure if anyone was looking** **forward to blind Luffy but he isn't going to stay blind for long. A little run in with Dr. Marcoh should fix Luffy right up.**

* * *

Luffy had lunged forward throwing himself onto Ace. Luffy had just finished questioning the man who claimed to be Ace in front of him with what was probably 8 million different questions that only the real Ace would have known. After Luffy had finished his questions Ace still didn't know of his brothers blindness but now he wasn't sure this boy in front of him was his little brother well not the same little brother he left in Marineford. The questions he had been asking were actually thought out and well structured. So now that this Luffy had his turn at interrogation it was his turn to ask questions.

"Lu, you asked your questions but now its my turn okay." he said to the boy who was actually starting to cut off his blood flow with his bone crushing hug.

"Okay!" the boy replied while simultaneously letting go giving Ace a chance to breath.

"Okay so my first question is when did you get so smart... That came out wrong." he says but pauses afraid that Luffy is going to tell him he isn't the real Luffy.

"The big gate thing in the white void. When the black arm things reached out and grabbed me I was pulled in and I saw lots of things it felt like my brain was being overloaded with information. It hurt. Like a lot." the boy sits back down of the floor but Ace just stares.

"Umm. Luffy you just sat down like five feet away from me and your not even facing me." Ace deadpans.

"Oh um oops?" the smaller boy half says half questions. He gets up to walk over to Ace but instead he walks almost smack into a walk. Aces first though is yup its Luffy but then his second thought is oh shit he's about to run smack into the wall,you know I doubt that that would that actually hurt him. But Ace jumped up and caught him before he did anyway.

"Lu! You almost just walked into a WALL! What the heck tell me what happened you're acting weird... well weirder than usual." Ace screamed at the boy. That's when Ace noticed it when he finally stared into Luffy's eye trying to get the seriousness of the situation to sink into the rubber boy. As he was glaring at Luffy he noticed Luffy pupils kept dilating then getting larger again. Ace's eyes widen. "Luffy can you see me?"

"No. But why would I be able to we are in a dark room with the lights off." Luffy replies.

"Lu." Aces voice sound distraught. "We are in a very bright alleyway it is about mid afternoon." Ace says his voice hollow. Luffy's eyes widen in horror.

"But how. And a few minutes ago for a few seconds you were a blob of red." Luffy replies tears coming to his eyes.

"Luffy you saw a blob of color, really a blob." Ace deadpans while face faulting.

"Oh I remember what it was called but I normally still saw other things as well. Rayleigh taught me it he called it observation haki." Luffy says his thoughts becoming clearer and clearer.

* * *

The sibling were now wandering through the town. Well Ace was doing all the wandering he had gotten tired of Luffy running into everything so now the younger boy was sitting unhappily on his brothers back. Ace noticed they were getting really weird looks and there was not a pirate or ocean to be seen. But those thoughts left Aces mind when he smelled meat. Luffy had started drooling on his head but ace could care less. Luffy tapped his head and said on e word Meat. Ace started following his nose.

"Lu wanna dine n dash?" Ace whispered. Luffy's smile grew impossibly wide.

"Yep" He replied

"Get ready to run in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Ace shouted gathering the attention of the whole bar. They dashed out but Ace forgot Luffy couldn't see so when he stopped to look around for Luffy, Luffy was gone. He panicked.

About three hours later Ace still hadn't found his brother he was wandering down an alleyway when someone grabbed him. He froze up.

"Ace calm down it me I can see again I ran into this scaredy cat guy who had a magical red glowing stone thingy and when he made sparkles come out of it and onto my eyes my eyes started working again but I didn't catch his name." Luffy says all in one sentence.

* * *

They had been in this place a few weeks now they rode some sort of seriously technologically advanced train and apparently ended up in the capital of this world. Yes they figured out this wasn't their world. But now word was going around about an alchemist who could turn into fire and a alchemist who can turn into rubber. They have no clue what alchemist are thought but there definitely about to find out.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go!" Ace yells.

"Not so fast your under arrest." says a stern voice.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Did any of you know that Roy and Ace have the same English voice actor Travis Willingham. It is really funny to imagine Roy saying something Ace would say or the other way around.**


	3. Prison Escape Part-1

**I am really sorry for the extremely long no updates and sadly this is most likely how this story will update I never have enough time for this but the recent comments and follows have inspired me again for this chapter. Also plz leave suggestions for future chapters as I have bending room to add in additional ideas. Also KHR- Yunalesca you gave me a great idea so thank you for your comment and I will try not to rush things. But back to the idea that you gave me. The 5th 10th 20th and if we get there every 50th reviewer will get a filler chapter dedicated to them just leave who you want in there and what you want to see them do.**

 **-Thank you and here is the story my loyal readers.-**

 **Ps I tried to make this chapter longer as an apology to you guys.**

The two brothers sat in the cell. Ace was grumbling about Luffy being careless and getting them caught, again.

"Aceeee" Luffy whined "I'm hungryyyyy."

"Shut up Lu you're the one who got us into this mess." Ace growled a little a small tic forming on his brow.

"But I'm hungry." Ace's fist landed on Luffy's head with a thud.

-imabreaklinenoticemereadersnoticemeimabreakline-

"Are these the two weird alchemists you were talking about Colonel Bastard?"

"Colonel Mustang, Ed and yes shrimp this is the two."

"Who are you calling a ant so small that he is small even among other ants!" The young blonde raged.

"Not your best rant Elric and by the way I called you a shrimp not an ant." The colonel rolled his eyes as Edward still screamed in the background. The whole time Ace just stared incredulously at the pair.

"This is a joke right?" He muttered to Luffy but then he realized Luffy wasn't there. "LU!" He spun around to the back of the cell and Luffy wasn't there either then he notice that the door was unlocked.

"ONE OF THE PRISONERS IS ESCAPING!" Came a cry from a soldier outside. Ace burst out of unlocked cell. Ed yelped as Ace burst past him. Soon another cry came about both prisoners escaping. Within a few seconds Roy was outside barking out orders. Ed ran out right behind Roy but didn't stop in time.

"OI! Move your blue butt out of my way Colonel." Roy glared at Ed but then went right back to giving orders.

"Close off any and all exits! Do _**not**_ let them escape." He ordered.

-Ace&Luffy's POV-

They were being herded like sheep. These weird people kept closing off the nearest exits slowly blocking them in to a smaller and smaller area of this place. Central was it? Ace though he heard one of the people call it. A large soldier burst through the wall. Yes through the wall. He had a small blonde curl on his mostly bald head and a blonde mustache but none of those facts where what go to Ace no. It was the fact that the man was literally sparkling like a kid was sprinkling glittery confetti over him kinda sparkle.

"Why the are you sparkling!?" Luffy asked bluntly.

"These sparkles have been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" The man proclaimed.

"Okay." Luffy sated and then jumped over the man.

"Come back Lu!" Ace yelped as the large man towered over him. "Um hi." Ace gave a little wave and sheepishly chuckled.

-Luffy's POV-

He left Ace with sparkles. Now he had to go find that meat he could can smell it. He knew that it is here. The mantra of meat repeated in Luffy's head. As he let his nose guide him his thoughts wandered. He thought about his crew, Ace's crew, everyone who had disappeared and been destroyed by Teach his face turned into a nasty grin as he planned his unusually bloody revenge.

"Stop!" A voice interrupted. Luffy slowed to a halt to see a short blonde in front of him. The boy wore a red jacket and black everything else.

"Eh. Your in the way of the meat." Luffy half growled.

"Your goin right back in the prison cell weirdo." Ed proclaimed.

"Bye." Luffy yelled over his shoulder.

"AGGGH Get back here!" Ed yelled. Roy who had been watching the whole interaction facepalmed. Ed clapped his hands together.

"Why are you clapping is the meat coming!" Luffy asked excitedly. Ed thrust his hands into the dry earth. Everyone's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads when Luffy's body bent a impossible way no matter how flexible someone could be.

"WHAT THE!" The stone hands that Ed created clapped together in open air. This chase went on for a few minutes until Ace was knocked into the clearing and that was it. Like a light switch gone was the goofy rubber boy and in his place a powerful pirate captain.

"Who hurt Ace?" He asked in a low voice. A shadow formed over his eyes as he tilted his head down. When no one answered he yelled the question. " I asked who Hurt ACE!" His voice got louder with each word. Armstrong burst into the scene yelling about how Ace was weak not to be able stand an attack like that. What a mistake. His boasting would cost him.

"Weak the older one is weak it only took one of my world famous punches to knock him out."

"So it was you who hurt Ace. Sparkles no one hurts my nakama and gets away with it" The shadow vanished and his eyes flashed with rage "EVER!" Luffy lunged and his hand became covered in...

 _SCALES?!_

 **Cliff hanger haha. But thank you guy so much for reading. Also KHR- Yunalesca since you're the one who originally gave me the idea you get the first filler chapter if your reading this PM me or just comment with it. As always thank you guys for reading and please be patient with me.**


	4. Prison Escape Part-2

Major Armstrong went flying across the large open courtyard in Central Headquarters.

"No one hurts Ace!" a young boy with a straw hat screamed from the other side of the courtyard. The boy squatted and his skin started glowing. Steam began to flow off of his body in waves and the biy said something along the lines of gears and second. Everyone's jaws planted themselves firmly on the ground as the boy covered half of the courtyard in a split second.

"That's not possible!" One soldier passed out in disbelief.

"Detain him fools!" A impudent Colonel demanded.

"Damit MAJOR LOOKOUT!" Ed screamed as the boy made another lunge. They could only watch as the Majors impending doom got closer. They could only think about how much they had underestimated the younger because of his looks and attitude. The major got to his feet at the last moments and the boys' fist met the majors awaiting palms. A shockwave flew through the courtyard the stone underfoot spiderwebbed with cracks.

"Your friend is a declared convict. It was my assignment to return him to his cell!" Armstrong yells with way too much gusto. Roy's eyes widen when the boy freezes and his eyes narrow.

"I've already watched Ace die once" this statement really confused people "at the so called hands of justice, I will not waste this second chance we've been given!" The boys voice grew louder "I'm not gonna sit back and watch people who claim to carry out justice kill my brother again!" He pulled his arm back and it turned black and shiny.

"What the!" Armstrong exclaimed. The boy thrust his fist forwards and Armstrong went to block again but screamed when the boys fist shattered the bones in his arms and connected with his chest. He went flying into the wall and then all hell broke loose. There were screams of monster, not human, psycho, and people running around in fear.

"Anyone els~" The straw hat boy began but the something hard hit him on the head. "Don't hur' Ace." The boy whispered as his vision dimmed and he succumbed to unconsciousness.

-A few hours later-

The voices were blurry and unrecognizable. Ace's head felt like Gramps had given him the fist of love.

"Uggh my head." Ace moaned grasping his head. Then everything that happened came rushing back to him. He shot up and started look around panicked. "Lu! Luffy where are you!" He yelled then noticed some people. He shot over to the side of the cell that was closest to the people. "What have you people done to Luffy!?" He demanded. A spell of dizziness hit him hard. He collapsed grasping his head he never noticed a hand come through the bars.

"That's for us to know and you to find out" the hand grasped his face roughly "pretty boy." The voice had a sneer to it. "Once we rid of him well deal with you."

"Rid of who?" A new voice asked.

"Who gave you clearance to be here right now Major!?" The voice that belonged to the hand which had quickly retreaded asked rudely.

"Me Colonel Jones." A deeper voice replied to the rude Colonel.

"AGHH! Colonel Mustang my deepest apologies" Colonel Jones lied through his teeth "I was discussing the dispatch of the straw hatted boy with my colleague here and this one was getting feisty. Had ta put 'im in his place." Jones half lied.

"LIAR!" Ace barked.

"Be QUIET!" Jones's hand smashed into the bars startling Ace who let out a very un-Ace like yelp.

"NO! What have you guys done to my little brother?" Ace demanded once more. The major that had intruded according to Jones jumped a little when the man said little brother.

"The other one he's your little brother?" The major asked.

"Yeah what's it to you blondie." Ace snapped angrily. The blonde major didn't reply one looked down at the ground as if was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Leave us Colonel Jones." Roy said with no options for protest.

"Yes Sir." Jones growled.

-ImabreaklineImabreaklineImabreaklineImabreaklineImabreakline-

Roy kneeled down to look at Ace who had collapsed in the wake of another dizzy spell. He silently observed the younger man. He wondered about the huge scar in the middle of the man's chest it was and angry scar and he knew exactly what had caused it he had seen enough roasted bodies from his time in Ishval. It was a burn scar. But the most perplexing thing was it was not only on the man's chest but also in the exact same spot just on his back as well as if something had gone through him. But that wasn't possible so Roy shook his head to rid himself of the disturbing thought.

"What is your name?" Roy asked.

"Why should I tell you bastard!" Ace mumbled through gritted teeth as he still grasped his head in pain.

"Because I don't want to see a young man such as yourself on the gallows." Roy replied calmyl. Ace glared at him and then gave a devious smile.

"I am the name of a card found in all decks I win many games and I am most of the time considered higher than a king." Ace replied with the riddle.

"A card like spades, clubs, heart, and diamonds?" The major asked.

"What other kinds of cards are there?" Ace asked dumbly.

"Tarot cards, fortune cards, gift cards, birthday~"

"I get it!" Ace interrupted annoyed. "Yes playing cards."

"Higher than a king hmmm." The major dove into his thoughts. "The only card higher than a king on most games is an ace is that your name Ace?" Ace gasped he knew the riddle was to easy. His gasp also gave away his answer.

"You better remember this because this will probably be the first and last time I say this, but good job Elric." Roy praised the major. Ed on the other hand was secretly planning to pay him back for the first part of his praise slash insult.

"Yeah whatever the chibi is right. So what"

"I'M NOT A KID!" Ed screamed angrily.

"Your just like Haruta he hated being called short but when ya act and are the size of one you're a chibi deal with it."

"BASTARD!" Roy just facepalmed and rolled his eyes.

-Back with Luffy-

"Owwwww my head" Luffy whined. "I'm hungry." He sat up and looked around. "Eh Ace! Aceee are you hereeee." He called.

"Your friend is in another cell." The woman's voice startled Luffy.

"He's not my friend."

"But you two are traveling together and seem to be pretty close. Are you colleagues or umm something else." Luffys face twisted into a look of disgust at the woman's implied question.

"Ewww. No! Ace is my big brother." Luffy answered proudly.

"Oh my bad." The woman apologized. Luffy decided he liked this woman.

"Eh pretty lady do you have and meat or food with you? But preferably meat?" The woman blushes but only for a second.

"My name is Riza Hawkeye and I can get you food but no promises about meat. Im not sure they'll feel up to giving someone considered a criminal the good stuff." Riza replied to the boy.

"Okay. Hey your name is Hawkeye too. Do you know a man named Dracule Mihawk? People call him Hawkeye he's the best swordsman in the world well until Zoro takes his title or oh." Luffy remembered what happened right before he was blinded. Riza walked away after a few seconds of silence from the boy.

-Somewhere in the world of FMA-

"hahahahah. It worked."

Hello there readers all the positive feedback convinced me to power out this chapter today it is the longest so far a ove 1200 words (not very long I know) but I hope you guys enjoy this. Also thank you RetardedLaptopUser (Love that name) for your very positive comment.

Until next time my loyal readers.


End file.
